Brother Dearest
by 147k
Summary: Taking place after the Unwound Future.The Professor gets a mail from a certain somebody. Pretty normal right? But wait! the sender of this letter seems to be "M"... for Monocle Layton! What does he want? Find out inside!
1. Monocle Layton

It was just in the middle of summer when I took a day off from teaching I already got a most astonishing letter from Luke, my dear apprentice. A most astonishing letter...

I didn't mean the one who wrote the letter was Luke himself, he just happen to get the mail for me. And I was surprised when I realized the person who sent me the letter.

The one who wrote this letter was none other than... _him._

I'm sure you're curious how I got this letter, right?

Well... it happened earlier this morning...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: "Monocle" Layton<span>**

I was enjoying my usual tea at the morning. The sun was shining, the birds chirping... everything felt so calm and peacefull like nothing could possibly ruin this beautifull day, until...

"Professah!"

My apprentice shouted my name from the door. But the atmosphere did get cheerfull.

"Now Luke, a gentleman never shouts abruptly at another one's presence." I said

"I'm sorry professah... I just wanted to give you the mail." Luke then showed me a single white letter. And at first glance, I knew that this letter is different from the ones I usually get, and for some reason I could feel that the contents of the letter would be very, _very _disturbing.

"It's alright Luke, now lets see what is inside this letter shall we?"

I took the letter from Luke and read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear brother,<em>

_How are you doing? I heard from the news that you have quite the adventure. From finding the golden apple... fighting a so called vampire... until_ _saving London! But the reason I'm sending you this letter is because I will be coming and staying for a few months in London for some 'work related business', if you know what I mean. And of course, to visit you and your apprentice and the girl from St. Mystery that you wrote about in most of the letters you have sent me. I dont know when I will arrive in London, it could be tomorrow or a month later. So see you soon... brother dearest..._

_PS: Would it be all right if I stay with you? It'll save a lot of money._

_Sincerily, M_

* * *

><p>"So what does the letter say Profe-... umm, professah? are you alright? your face don't look so good." But I couldn't answer him because... because...!<p>

My brother is COMING! MY EVIL TWIN BROTHER, COMING HERE!

And _'work related'_ business he says! does the man even know that his occupation is deadly enough? just the thought of Luke asking what he do for a living... let alone meeting him!

And what bad timing too! Flora will be coming back from just a few days later and she'll also meet brother!

But really, did he have to put 'brother dearest' in the letter? _*sigh*..._ and I already told him not to call me by that name a lot of times_..._ just hearing him saying that gives me chills down my spine...

Oh dear... I need to find the first aid kit and stash away any sharp items so he couldn't use it as a weapon and find a lawyer incase h-

"PROFESSAH!"

"Ack! Lu-Luke what's wrong?" I said in surprise, while shivering uncontrolable.

Luke ask in a worried tone."Are you alright professah? you've been pretty silent when you were reading the letter and I've tried calling you but you never answered!"

"I-Im sorry Luke... I'm alright now, thank you for your concern." I put the letter at my jacket and mustered a smile. Although it didn't convince Luke at all.

"I think it's better if I brew you more tea professah."

"Hm?" I looked at my teacup and it was empty. I also checked the teapot and the tea was also finish. "A fine idea Luke!, the teabags are in the kitchen. You can find it there."

"Okay Professah!"

Luke then left to the kitchen and I was left alone at the room calming down.

_'I just needed to calm down, that's all... I just need to think about the positive things...'_

But all I could think about is this.

How has he been? What does he look like? How many years has it been since I last saw him? Those were the only questions ringing in my mind. I soon remembered all those memories I had with my brother when we were kids. I remembered when people would guess which one is me and which one is my brother when we were kids. Most people would get it wrong, the only person who could identify us was our parents and the owner of the flowershop.

Maybe my brother staying here wouldn't be bad...

"Professah! the teabags is finished!" Luke came rushing to the room.

"Alright then, I'll go to the shop to buy some more tea then." I got up from my chair ready to go, but Luke stopped me.

"Just let me do it professah! You need to score does essays don't you?"

That's right... the essays. "Yes, but..."

Luke took his satchel and went to the door and shouted,"Don't worry professah! I'm your apprentice after all!" Then he bolted out of the room.

_'Cheerful as usual.' _I chukled. "I guess I'll score th-"

**"PROFESSOR!"**

"AHHH! Lu-Luke? wait, you're Emma!" It was just _five_ seconds after Luke went out and that's all it took for a bewildered woman to sudenly appear by slamming the door open!

"Wh-What a surprise Emmy! I didn't expe-"

"THAT PERSON AT THE STREET WASN'T REALLY YOU WAS IT PROFESSOR?" What was that all about? her voice sounds so frightened and shoked. So much for the friendly greeting.

"Umm... I was here all morning Emmy. Maybe you should sit down an-"

"ANSWER ME PROFESSOR!"

Oh dear... this sounds serious. "Please listen Emmy! please si-"

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT WASN'T YOU!"

"..." And that's all I have to say. I can't believe I got my sentence cut off three times in a row...

Then Emmy just stood there, tired and panting from shouting at me. She then suddenly covered her mouth with her two hands. I guess she realized what she did just now. "I-I'm so sorry professor!" Poor girl... She seems really shaken, just like me a little while ago. " It's alright Emmy, come sit down with me and talk about the man you saw." She took a seat and started to breath in and out to calm herself.

"Are you calm now Emmy?" I asked. "Y-Yes..."

"Good. Now tell me from the beginning. What happened?"

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder if the Professah is alright...' <em>I kept thinking the same thing after I went out of the apartment. I wonder what was inside the letter? Is it really that shoking until it made the professah trembling? No way! The professah is not _that_ weak! ...right?

Anyway, where is that shop again? I think it was just down the corner...

I walked and there it is! the shop I've been looking for!

"Now I just need to buy some an-"

"WOAH! WHAT IS THAT GUY DOING!, IS HE TRYING TO FIGHT THAT GUY?" What did that man said? a fight! What is going on here!

"Oh my! is he insane? that person is physically bigger than him!" Now a woman cried also? I've got to see this!

I followed the crowd to where everyone was going and get this! out in the street there were two people standing in front of each other. I saw a buff looking man with a scar on his face and was smirking to the other man. I already feel sorry for the other person who's gonna fight him. Let's see...the other person, who I can't really see his face, was wearing white gloves, a black jacket, and a decorative top hat... Wait? t-top hat?

"Hah! What are you trying to prove here? fighting against me will do nothing good for you!"

No... it can't be...

"You took my wallet, so I'm here to get it back."

PROFESSAH!

I started to heard murmurings from the crowds. _"He can't fight him! he's just to big!", "He stole his wallet? does he even have proof?", " I think the guy is just showing off!", "Maybe the guy in the top hat just dropped his wallet and accuses him of thievery!" _and I heard someone mutter the words I wouldn't hope to hear. _"Isn't that the famous professor? I think he's called Hershel Layton..."_

There is no way that person is the professah! A gentleman never stir a fight! Plus, the professah's hat is_ nothing_ like that!

The buff man started to talk again. "I stole your wallet? Like I would do something like that!" I took a closer look at the man with the top hat and started to examine him. He was wearing a red suit with a white cravat. The most noticable thing was the monocle he was wearing, and his face... was the thing I feared the most.

HE LOOK JUST LIKE THE PROFESSAH!

With a bored expression, the man with the top hat sighed."_*sigh*..._ thieves like you are really bad at lying you know."

The buff man was angry, really angry. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!, IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

The buff man started to charge toward him and the crowd started to gasp, but he dodged easily and started to mock him with a smirk. "Come on! is that the best you can do? the thieves in London are pathetic. Let's have a bet shall we? If I lose, I will admit that I was just blaming you for thievery. But if I win... you will admit that you stole my wallet and give it back to me."

I started to hear people shouting like that he'll not win and saying that he is the real criminal, _'he'_ as in the mysterious person with the top hat.

The buff man straightened and said,"BAH! What kind of bet is that? I'll accept anyway, if this is the only way to stop your babbling." With a smirk, the buff man ready his hands and tried to launch a fist with full force into his face! The fist was so fast I don't think anyone could dodge it! I can't bear to look when it's going to hit his face, if that man really is the professah, then he'll... he'll...! I couldn't take it... so I covered my eyes with my hands, and waited until it hits his face...

...

...Huh? Why is it taking so long?

I looked again and I couldn't believe my eyes...and shouted, "He's holding his fist!"

"W-WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! MY FIST HAS NEVER FAILED ONCE!" The crowd was surprised and looks of disbelief was across everyones faces, including me.

The only person who's not is the mysterious person. Only, he put on a sly smile at the buff man's face.

"Now what was the saying again? I think it was this... _'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_ ...isn't that right, sir?"

"Wh-Who are you!"

The whole crowd became silent... trying to listen to the mysterious man's answer.

...And his answer has made me puzzeled. Because this is what he said...

"My name is Monocle, Monocle Layton."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! My first chapter seemed pretty good to me. If not, PM me if there is something I need to improve!<strong>

**I'm not sure about the next chapter and I'm still working on the second chapter of 'An Untold Region'. But never fear! I'll think about something for the chapter!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Another Reflection

**_At the apartment..._**

"Okay... this morning, I was about to visit you and Luke, until I heard a scream from the alley!" A scream? how horifying! "I went to the alley an-and I-I-I s-saw... and the walls splattered with blood and him...! " She's talking quite uncontrollably... She must really be frightened... "Get it together Emmy! relax yourself." She breathed in and started to talk again.

"I-I saw..."

Here it comes...

"A man half-dead slumped at the wall covered in blood and a man just like you standing there grinning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Another Reflection<strong>

W-What?

Monocle...

Monocle... Layton...?

M-MONOCLE_** LAYTON!**_

THAT GUY HAS TO BE AN IMPOSTER! HE HAS TO BE!

But if he is... Why did he say his first name is Monocle? Why didn't he say his name is _Hershel_ Layton instead? I'm getting more confused by the second... But I have to know now! If I barge in and stop the fight maybe I'll get to stop them from getting bruising themselves and ask that Monocle guy for answers! But... If I do that then people would start to critizize me... and I don't think they'll listen to me anyway... I guess the only thing I could right now is watch the fight.

And figure out who is this so called _Monocle Layton!_

"I cant believe it! He actually caught his fist...!" The crowds were getting restless. They were practically shouting.

The buff man struggled his fist to let go but it was not enough, Who would've thought the Profess- I mean the mysterious guy, eith a top hat that looks nothing like the Professah by the way, would be this tough! Huh... just like what he said, _'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'_ "Y-You! How did yo-"

"Do you give up?"

"H-Huh? Ack!" He tightened his hand that was holding the buff's man fist... But it can't be _that_ painful!

"Again. _Do you give up?_" I flinched. The mysterious guy is smirking now, with his eyes half-lidded... full of darkness! I think? It's only my opinion though. Because the females watching the fight were squealing how dreamy he was and saying his smirk was really er... sexy... and some other remarks. I guess I can't blame them, the Professah is really popular with the ladies... W-WAIT! That's not what I meant! H-He's not the Professah! I mean... he's at the apartment scoring some boring college essays!

Right?

"Let go of my fist!"

"Hmm... should I?" Though the mysterious said that. He let go of his fist. But! He quickly took hold of his neck with his hands and shove him to a nearby wall! Ouch... that must've hurt, _a lot._

"Wh-What are you doing!"

"What am I doing? I'm fighting you of course. Unless... you give up and I could end your humiliation in front of the crowd..." Woah... looks like someone is getting talked at by a gentleman. "N-No way i-in a mi-million ye-years...!"The buff man struggled to speak because his throat was being pinned ...or it was because he was to scared to speak...

"It's not good to be pridefull you know..."

"Well it's not good to be cocky either!"

Just then the buff's man leg started to lunge against the mysterious man! But he dodged to the back! Unfortunatley, he let go of the buff man when he was dodging his fiersome kick.

"Layton, huh... I've heard you from The London Times." The buff man was panting, while glaring at his monocle wearing oponent.

"For an archeologist professor... you have a pretty darn grip..." The buff guy chocked. "But having 'Monocle' as a wierd cover name is just crazy. And aren't gentlemen suppose to be well-mannered? Picking a fight is not what I'd imagine a gentleman would do..." This is bad. Really bad.

I heard someone shouted_,"YEAH! HE'S RIGHT! IF YOU'RE A GENTLEMAN, YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING TEA WITH SOME SNOBBY PERSON RIGHT NOW!"_ Hey! that's insulting! What's wrong with drinking tea with a gentleman? And I'm not snobby either!

"..." I wanted to stop the crowds from mocking him, but... I can't. I need to see if he really is the professah.

The buff man didn't wait for his answer. Instead, he kept attacking but all of them kept missing. Another powerfull fist was launched unto the mysterious man, but this time it almost hit his face! "Hmm... I'm not good with close combat I see..." Then the mysterious man quickly grabbed a small broken pipe on the ground. Don't ask me how it got there, I just realize just now there was actually a pipe lying on the ground.

He wielded the pipe as if it's a sword itself. Okay, so he can do fencing just like the professah, but that's the only thing similar to the professah! Other than the jacket and his face of course.

"You think beating me with that pipe is going to work? You should really learn more fighting skills!" The both men are now at a few distances away from each other.

The buff man charged at him and the mysterious man did too with his 'weapon' at his hand!

They're both charging against one another!

And the're gonna clash against each other!

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"**

W-Woah! Inspector Chelmey! ...and Barton with a pair of handcuffs.

The both men stopped. The inspector along with Barton walked to the both men while the crowd give away space for them to walk to them.

"So you two were fighting did you? Well in that case... arrest them!" WHAT!

"Umm, Sir? don't you think you need to listen to their reasons first?"

"U-Uh, y-yes! I was just making sure you know what to do if you encountered a fight like this!" Phew...Sometimes I think Barton is the one who is quallified to be an inspector...

"Anyway! Tell me your names and tell me what is this fighting about!" Oh no... what happened if the inspector don't belive their reasons! They'll go to jail... and if he is really the professah then... I-I... Then what would I do!

Oh no, I'm freaking out again! Just calm down Luke... just... calm... down...

"The name's Ryan Hill, and this archeologist professor is accusing me of thievery! And he started the fight by the way. He said if he win, I have to give him his wallet that I never stole." So far so good... everything he says is what I saw so... no worries right?

"Archeologist professor?" The inspector turned to look at the mysterious man. And he was shoked. Makes sense, since he looked just liked the professah. I'm guessing this is what the inspector is thinking _'Why would a professor like himself would be involved in a fight? And why does he looks so different?'_

"L-Layton! You're the one who started the fight? And why do you look so... err... uh..."

The crowd was now silent and all eyes were on the mysterious man. "Yes, that's right." But he didn't answer the last question. Drats! And that was a good oportunity to find out who he is!

The inspector was even more shoked after hearing his reply, he even gapped his mouth wide open without saying a word. "WH-WHAT! Why?"

"As the man said before, He took my wallet and refused to give it back."

"He took your wallet...? YOU MEAN HE STOLE IT!"

"HEY! for the last time I didn't steal anything! How many times do I need to say it until this gentleman hyprocrite understand! Maybe _you're_ the thief here! You planned to steal _my_ wallet when we were fighting!" This is not good! If he keeps speaking then...!

But the inspector cut off his sentence, "Alright, alright. Let's just be civil here alright?" But he kept protesting. "I will be until he admits I'm innocent!"

You'll think the mysterious man is sweating bullets with worry right? Well, you're wrong. Instead, he was calmly standing there with his eyes still half-lidded and in his face a pleasant smile. "Y-You... what is that annoying smile about!" The buff man shouted.

"Hm? I'm just enjoying this heated conversation we're having... Is it wrong...?"

"ARE YOU MAD! WE WERE ALMOST SENT TO PRISON BECASUSE OF YOU AND YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! WHY I OUGHTA...!" Oh no! the buff man is trying to attack again! But the inspector swiftly grabed his arms and shouted to Barton, "The handcuffs! Quickly!", "Y-Yes sir!" He gave the inspector the handcuffs and managed to handcuffed his hands together. The crowd began wild, The buff man was trying to release from the handcuffs, and the mysterious man was still as calm as ever with his smile still on.

"Why am I being arrested! He's the thief! Arrest him too!"

"You're being such a child for a grown man like you. *_Sigh*_... Even my dear Luke is even more mature than you are."

_L-Luke? Me?_

"Although it's a shame, I need to arrest you too Layton."

"_What?_"

_...Professah...?_

"It seems this Ryan guy maybe telling the truth. Even though you're a professor of high fame you are now under suspission. So we need both of you your testimonies later at the precinct. Barton! Escort these two to the police car!"

"Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!"

**"PROFESSAH!"**

He's the professah! I know he is! I don't why he's dressed like that... but I'm not letting the professah be accused of thievery or be sent to prison!

"W-What in the blazes! You! You're that twelve year old kid who's always travelling with Layton!" The inspector shouted at me. But I don't care... Right now, getting the professah off the hook is the first priority! "Luke? is that you?", "P-Professah!" He still looks calm after all this?

I ran to the professah from the crowd and hugged him tightly. I could feel my tears rolling down from eyes... I just wish the day would be over soon...

_"Hey, kid! Stop hugging him and get out of the way!", "Yeah! he's a criminal!", "That kid must be nuts!"_

"Professah..." I stopped hugging him. And when I saw his face... he was confused... "You're not Luke... You're..."

"That's enough! I'll escort him myself!" Oh no! He's gonna take the professah to jail! "YOU'RE NOT TAKING THE PROFESSAH!"

"W-Wh-" I charged to the inspector and grabbed his coat. The crowd is making an uproar and tried to let me go from the inspector. "Get of from me!" I kept grabbing his coat until the inspector accidently bumped into the buff man. "...!" And get this! several wallets about five or eight went out from the buff man's pocket! I noticed he has pockets but I didn't think it would fit that many wallets...

"What is the meaning of this! there are wallets everywhere!" So he was the thief after all!

"Err... umm..."

The buff man didn't answer. I looked at the professah and he was picking up his stolen wallet.

"So you were right Layton... sorry for doubting you. You! ! you're under arrest for thievery!" He was speechless. And what a relief! The professah is now free of charge!

"Looks like I got what I wanted... Now if you excuse me..." The crowds went silent with embarressment for accusing him as the culprit and made way for him to leave. I remembered something just now... when he said... _"You're not Luke... You're..." _Does this mean he's not the professah? "Professah! Wait!"

"Hm?" He turned to look at me, then he smiled...

"Looks like you're still clueless. I'll repeat again... I'm _Monocle_ Layton. Not_ Hershel_ Layton. But don't worry... We'll meet again shortly... good bye for now..."

"W-Wh- wait!" But he dissapeared in a blink of an eye. Everyone in the crowd noticed it too and the inspector too. "What in the-! Where did he dissapeared to!

He said we'll meet shortly... Does he mean...! I need to get back to the apartment ASAP!

* * *

><p>"You saw a man standing there grinning...? What did he looked like?" I need to know who this person is. But I could guess who this person is already...<p>

"I don't remember what he wore... but I remember his face... He looks just like you that's for sure, he was also wearing a monocle on his right eye and a top hat..."

_A monocle!_

"I see... what did you do?" Emmy collected her thoughts then she spoke again. But this time... she was blushing... Isn't this supposed to be a horrible event and yet she's blushing?

"I was really frightened by the blood... so I just stood there frozen stiff... B-But then he was walking closer to me and our face was really c-close like he was about t-too..." She stopped. She's blushing very hard; I could see her face all red. She then spoke again. "His hand was holding up my chin, h-his face was a few inches from mine, his eyes was half-lidded... and his grin turned into a very... umm... seducing smile... then he said to me in a very silky voice..."

_"My... What is a charming and beautifull lady like yourself doing in such a dangerous alley like this?"_

HE SAID WHAT! That person is definetly brother! A monocle on his right eye... the half-lidded eyes... the silky voice... and the smile that no woman can resist... (believe me... I mean _no_ woman can resist it) That was definetly my brother!

"That is some... very detailed information Emmy..." She was still blushing hard. Her hands were on her face and she was mumbling about something... I could guess she was saying it was an embarrassing moment. "So... did the man leave you after that?"

Her hands was now not on her face anymore. "Yes... I blinked and he was gone... I was still standing until I went to call the ambulance for the man slumped on the wall..."

"I see... So after that you went to see me if that person you saw was really me?"

"Yes..." It makes sense so far... The person she saw was definetly my brother. But one thing strikes me as odd...

Why did my brother attacked that man?

**"PROFESSAH!"**

"Ack! L-Luke!" First it was Emmy and now it's Luke! How many people are going to appear from the door and shout my profession today!

"Luke! Is it raelly you?" Emmy immediatley became cheerfull. Good for her! She's been feeling frightened ever since she came here, but on the other hand... Luke is... well...

"Y-You haven't been out the apartment have you professah?" He's panting... I wonder what happened to him...?

"No, I have-" I stopped. Because there was someone behind Luke... someone who I knew the most...

There he was... standing there... my other reflection of my self...

_...My twin brother..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2! It's a bit longer than the first chapter though.<strong>

**If you're wondering if Evil Luke is ever gonna appear in this story then... yes, he'll appear in the next chapter or the fourth one. Maybe most of you noticed but in the first chapter I spelled Emmy wrong XP So I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. I wonder if I should put Clive on this fic... I'm thinking which kind of role is suited for him... hmm...**

**Well I'll have to continue in my 'An Untold Region' story! I can't believe I haven't finished the second chapter yet! T^T**

**Bye!**


	3. My Dear Boy, Luke

_How many years has it been? That was one of my questions I thought about earlier this morning..._

"It's been awhile... brother dearest..."

_It's been about seven years... before I met Luke..._

"...!"

_And now he's here..._

_...with his ever present smile..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: My Dear Boy, Luke<span>**

Emmy and I stood up from our chair.

Luke, shocked from my brother's sudden appearance, ran towards me and Emmy and went behind us. My brother then closes the door and walked towards us slowly as he spoke.

"Why are you shoked? Didn't I sent you the letter?"

"P-Professah?" Luke was now confused and terrified... I don't blame him, seeing another person who looked just like a person you know must be intimidating.

But never the less, I replied. "You did... But I didn't expect you to come here so... soon."

He stopped in front of me. We were a few meters apart.

"How cruel... I just wanted to meet my dearest brother as soon as I can..." He softly chuckled as he looked at Luke, who is now clutching into my jacket. "So this boy is the 'apprentice' you wrote about in your letters... how interesting..." He then looked at Emmy. Realizing this, she shouted at him in surprise.

"You're the person at the alley...!"

"I remember you..." My brother walked to Emmy and hold her chin. Just like how Emmy explained when she encountered him. "You were that lovely lady this morning... It's so nice to see you again... But I never expect to meet you here after that... _bloody_ ordeal..." O-Oh dear... Luke is looking rather red from this scene...

"Oh that's right..." his hand was now off from Emmy's chin. he looked at Luke again, tipped his hat, and gave him a very charming smile. "Thank you for what you did earlier... I give you my gratitude."

In shock, he responded. "O-Oh! Erm... thank you...? Wait the minute! Who are you and why do you look like the professah!" It looks like I need to sort things out I see...

I inhaled, then spoke to them. "Luke. Emmy. This is my twin brother... Monocle Layton... Brother, this boy here is Luke Triton, and this _'lovely lady'_ here is Emmy Altava." My brother then bowed to them, with his face as perfect as a gentleman. "Very nice to meet you."

Of course, Luke didn't expect this and stuttered, "T-Twin..."

Emmy did the same thing too. "...BROTHER!"

Luke then shouted in glee. "Then the professah didn't cause the fight after all!"

"Fight? What fight?"

"I'll just explain it later professah..."

A fight? That doesn't sound good at all... but I think I know who's responsible of it...

Emmy suddenly exclaimed. "Ah! Look at the time! I have some errands to do and I... err... need_ Luke_ to join me so... please excuse us!" Emmy then took hold of Luke's hand and pulled him towards the door. Although Luke didn't like the idea at all.

"Hey! Why do I need t-"

_"Just come with me!"_

They went out of the room in a hurry and I could hear Luke complaining to Emmy. I wonder what she was up too...?

"You have quite an intresting group of people there brother..." I looked at my brother. He hasn't changed a bit where I can see... "That boy, Luke... He looks just like _my_ Luke..." W-What?

"Y-Your Luke? Don't tell me you... have a child named Luke too...?"

"I do. In fact, a teenage boy just recently became one of my servant, he looked a lot like him too. His name is Clive, _Clive Dove_." At this point, my brother was chuckling... or snickering at me... and I find this... very... nerving. Why you ask? It's because there is actually a child living with my brother who's name is _also _Luke. Plus, a person who I knew actually became his SERVANT! How come I wasn't informed of this! I didn't knew he was released from prison at all!

First it was that Duke person from Folsense, then Clive, now another Luke! How many Luke's are there!

"_Do you know him brother?~_"

"..." And now I could also sense that my own brother is trying to tease me...

Unfortunately, it worked.

"Why did you take in Clive?" I asked. My brother then gave me this sinister smile.

"I didn't took him with me... He decided on his own."

I wasn't sure about this. But I still spoke. "...Is that right?"

We stare at each other for a few seconds until my brother broke the silence. "That's right... I was bringing Luke along too... I wonder where he'd gone too?"

"You were bringing... Luke?" He must mean _his_ Luke. "Yes, He was carrying my luggage just this moment ago... Oh dear...I think he gotten lost again."

"Then what are you doing here! You should be looking for him right now!" I panicked. London is a very big city, anyone can get kidnapped or lost in here!

But my brother was still calm and replied, "Don't worry, he has a way with people... I'm sure he'll be here at around noon." My brother sat down and motioned me to sit down too. "Just relax dear brother... and let's have a little chat, shall we?"

I sat down. This is the perfect chance to talk about the '_work related business'_ mentioned in his letter...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside with Luke and Emmy...<strong>_

Argh... Why do I need to go with this assistant-stealer woman anyway! Errands she says! If she's doing errands, WHY ARE WE IN A CAFE DRINKING TEA THEN!

"So Luke... err... nice weather we're having..."

"Just tell me why you brought me here!" I cut to the chase. Even though we haven't seen for about three years, she's still my rival!

"I'm really sorry Luke... I... needed company, thats all."

Emmy's face turned pale, like she wanted to tell me something but she couldn't. I wonder if it has to do with the professah's brother? "If you have a crush with the professah's brother or anything I'm fine with that. Even the females watching the fight were swooning over him too."

"Him...? **H-H-HIM!** **CRUSH! **D-DON'T BE ABSURD LUKE!" I swear when she was saying that, she was trying not to grab my shirt and shout at me...

"But your face is red." She turned even more red after that. Then she took a sip from her tea and spoke again.

"That's because you were saying like I _was_ into him!" Then what's with the outburst?

She calmed down and looked at me eye to eye with a serious tone" Listen Luke,The reason I brought you over here is to tell you something about... Mr. Layton... what he did this morning!" Mr. Layton? It's kinda wierd calling him by that.

"If you're talking about the fight with a thief, then I know all about it."

I _thought_ she was going to say about the fight but, she gave me a puzzling look, a look that describes, 'what fight?'

"N-No, I was going to tell you what he did in the alley! And... what fight are you talking about?" It looks like we're going to trade information...

I told her about the fight that happened this morning. The thief, the wallet, the females swooning and kyaa-ing over him, and how he said that _I_ was not Luke. Emmy, surprised about the event, started to tell me all that happened before visiting the professah. She said about a scream, the man slumping in the wall, the blood spilled into the wall by the man... (I got shivers when she mentioned that...) and the professah's brother, who was also present in the alley.

"So you're saying he had a bloody fight with an unknown person?"

"I don't know if he knows him, I don't even know if he attacked him!"

Hmm... So earlier this morning, the professah's brother went into the alley and... fight an unkown person then his wallet was stolen by the buff man and insisted on returning it back. After he got it back, he dissapeared. But suddenly appeared behind my back when I arrived at the Professah's room.

Just then, I saw a familliar face outside by the cafe's window. It was Flora!

"Flora!"

"Flora? Who's Flora?"

There was also another person with a lugage beside her. That person's face looks also familiar... He kinda looks like me... Wait a minute!

He looks JUST LIKE ME!

"Luke! It's that you?" Flora went inside the cafe with the... person with her... "It's been a week Luke! I've missed you!" She hugged me. But I couldn't look away from the person who looked like me. Emmy noticed it too.

"Your girlfriend Luke?"

"**W-W-WHAT! **What kind of question is that!"

"You asked me if I have a crush. Then it's fair if I'm asking if _you_ have one." That's not the point at all!

"Flora... WHO IS HE!"

The boy next to Flora was definitley _not_ Clive. He wore a hat just like mine, except his hat is black. He also wears a black cloak and his face was unemotional. But in Emmy's opinion...

"Aww... he's more adorable then Luke!" Hey!

"Umm... How should I say this, his name is Luke." H-His name is the same as mine.?

"His name is also Luke? How odd..." Emmy kept staring at him. I bet she tried not to pinch his cheek or pat his head...

"Let me explain..." Flora breathed in and continue her sentence. "I found him outside just a while ago... "

**oxoxoxoxo**

Flora's pov

"Luke? Luke!" I saw you from a distance when I was going back to the Professah's apartment. "Luke! Over here!"

I thought you didn't notice me so... I went to you.

But when I did... you look so different! Your hat wasn't the same and your clothes look... well... not blue.

"L-Luke? It's been a week and you look... nice. And... is that your luggage?"

"...?"

That's when I realized, this person is not Luke at all! I felt embarrased for mistaking him for Luke until...

"...Excuse me... Do you know this address...?"

"A-Address?" He showed me an address that leads to the Professor's apartment! I don't why, but I agreed to come with him to the Professor's apartment.

"That's right! My name's Flora. What's yours?"

"...Luke."

**oxoxoxoxo**

So that's what happened...

"I'll also mistake him for Luke If I were you." said Emmy. "I'm Emmy by the way. Nice to meeet you!"

"Oh... Luke sometimes talked about you Ms. Altava. He kept saying you're his rival."

"FLORA!"

"Isn't that cute! I didn't know you thought about me like that." T-This is just embarrasing...

The other 'me' was now starring at me. I don't know why, but I get this really mysterious aura about him...

"My name is Luke... Nice to... meet you?"

"..."

"I-I know right? Having the same name and the same appearance must be wierd right?"

"..."

Despite my awkward conversation, he still refuse to speak to me... "Emmy? can we go back now?"

* * *

><p>"S-Someone is tailing me?"<p>

"That's right brother."

I... I had no idea... So he came to London because there was someone following me? Or in other words, stalking me?

"But why!"

"I don't know. But there were a few people who tried to attack, or kidnap, me when I arrived in London. One of them was the man the lovely Ms. Altava ! ...And there were also a few ladies who were trying to lead me astray to a desserted building and drug me..." He smirked at me. Signalling me how I was popular with the ladies...

"...Kidnap?"

"They might be working from someone. But I'm not sure who. And maybe they mistook me for you."

When I think about it... I felt someone was following me...

_Even when I was teaching..._

"Professah! We're back!"

"Luke? Emmy? And Flora too!"

I stood up and welcomed the three of them in. That's when I saw another familiar face by the door...

"L-Luke! H-Ho-...!"

"There you are Luke... I've been worried about you..."

The mysterious boy went to my brother and gave him his luggage that he brought with him. "I'm sorry for getting lost Professah..."

"It's alright. Don't get lost again, okay?"

My brother gave him a pat in his head. "As I said before, brother. I have a child that looks just like him."

"O-Oh..."

I think it's time I show my brother and... 'Luke' where they're going to sleep in. That is... until Flora tugged my jacket... "Professor? Who is... he?" That's right, she hasn't met brother yet.

"You must be Flora... am I right?" My brother gave her a charming smile. Flora blushed.

"Brother ...Luke, I'll show you where you're sleeping." I had a spare room that I don't use, so I let them sleep there. "Here is the bed and..." I could feel Emmy, Luke, and Flora watching, ah... I mean glaring at me... I guess having my brother around must be uncomfortable...

"Hey Luke..."

"Yes Emmy?"

"Maybe we should call the other Luke another name, don't you think?" That's a good idea...

My brother spoke up. "You could call him Evil Luke if you want."

"E-Evil? Isn't that a bit..."

"Don't worry, he calls him by that name back at home." He? Maybe he was talking about Clive...

Luke perked up and shouted to Evil Luke. "Alright then! I'll call you Evil Luke from now on!"

Evil Luke looked towards Luke. Not saying anything... "T-That's alright... right?"

Looks like this is going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I think the ending is kinda wierd for me... Well, this is the first appearance of Evil Luke! I think he's more adorable than Luke. The next chapter will be more about Monocle Layton. I better work on the 'An Untold Region' chapter fast...<strong>

**And feel free to read my other stories! Like the new layton fic I just finished a few days ago. 'My Highshool Days'**

**And fell free to review too! Bye!**


	4. A Spy Part 1

_**The next day...**_

"Morning already... I have to teach class today..."

I got up from my comfy bed and get dressed.

After getting dressed I made breakfast for myself and the others.

I heard someone knocking on the door and it turns out to be Flora. "Ah, good morning Flora."

"Good morning professah..."

"Flora? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, professah..."

I went to check her temperature. "Oh dear... you have a fever Flora! Looks like I won't be teaching after all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Spy (Part 1)<strong>

"I... I'm sorry professor..."

I took a small wet towel and put it on her forehead while she is resting in bed.

"It's alright my dear, you must have an exciting time at St. Mystery until it got you sick." I carased her head and bring her some medicine.

Luke came in and shouted, "Good morning professah!"

"Good morning, Luke..."

Luke turned to Flora. "Woah, Flora! You don't look so good..."

"I have a fever..."

Just then Evil Luke walked in, his face still emotionless just like yesterday. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?"

I gave him his breakfast and continue to treat Flora. "So... How do you like your room, err... Evil Luke?" Luke asked.

"..."

"O-Okay it's alright! You don't need to answer that... did you get a good sleep last night?"

"..."

"Could you_ please_ talk to me? Just once?" He asked one more time.

"..."

Looks like Luke is having a hard time talking to his new friend... "Come on! I'm trying to at least be social here! I ju- Waah!" As Luke was taking a step, he obliviously slipped from the water that might have spilled from the wet towel I was putting on Flora. He fell to the floor, and made a _'thud'_ sound. "Ow... that hurts..."

"L-Luke! Are you alright?" I helped Luke to get up.

At right this moment...I heard a small laughter... It wasn't from Flora... It was...

"E-Evil Luke! Y-You're laughing!" Luke was shoked. And so did me and Flora.

Evil Luke smiled ...But his smile was from pure pleasure of seeing Luke falling down to the floor.

"...It's funny seeing you fall down with that face of yours..."

"W-Wh...!"

Luke stood up and talked with a very annoyed tone. "It's funny, I get it. But what I don't get is why you didn't answer me from yesterday and suddenly just spoke now!"

"...Your face is very suspicious... He he..." That laugh wasn't very convincing... "BUT WE LOOK JUST LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"I wonder what Master is doing..." M-Master?

"HEY! Don't ignore my statement!"

I hesitated. "Master? You're not talking about..."

"Master Layton... is your brother..." You address my brother Master? ...What has my brother taught to this boy?

"But you called him professah yesterday!" Luke objected.

"Master told me to address him as professah when we arrive in London... But I still like to call him Master sometimes..." He turned his eyes from Luke and continued to munch on his breakfast.

"O-Oh..."

By the way... I haven't seen brother this morning... did he went somewhere? "Have you seen my brother in any chance?"

"No..." How odd...

I suddenly remembered about Flora's condition."Ah, Luke. I won't be teaching today and I was hoping if you could do me some favors..."

"Of course Professah! What is it?"

"I want you to go to Gressenheller University and tell them I can't come to teach and... buy some tea for Flora to drink."

"Tea... oops... I forgot about that... Well, see you later!"

Luke bolted out from the room. Leaving me to take care of Evil Luke and Flora.

* * *

><p>"I finally bought some tea!"<p>

I hummed a tune as I walk to Gessenheller University. The very university where the Professah teach. I sometimes go with the Professah for some assistance, but I never went there alone.

I went inside but I didn't inform about the professah's abscence yet. Instead, I went to the class where the Professah teach.

I was curious... I haven't been inside in weeks...

I peeked from the classdoor window. I saw a lot of students talking. And some of them were wondering,_'Where is the professor?' _

I unconsciously went inside.

"Hey, it's you kid!" A random student asked

"Oh... eh..."

"You're his apprentice right? Do you know where is the professor?"

"Oh, he's..."

The door opened and someone stepped inside. And guess who it is... the professah! But why isn't he taking care of Flora?

"P-Professah...?"

The professah glanced at me. But... he doesn't look the same. What did I meant you say? Instead of his usual happy smiling face, his smile was a bit too evil... and his clothes are a bit different... get the picture? Then it got to me. He wasn't the professah... he's Monocle Layton! But without his monocle and gloves...

"Luke..."

"AH! Y-Yes?" That caught me by surprise!

"Isn't there something you should do today...?"

"Y-Yeah! I, umm... just about to leave so, bye!"

I went out of the room like a mad man... or boy, and made a dash to outside. First of all, I don't even want to know _why_ he's posing as the professah. And second, I can't tell that the professah is not teaching today! But I can't just say to the professah like, _'Your brother is posing as you, professah!' _or _'Don't worry professah! your brother is teaching the class in your absence!'_ and just maybe he could get a stroke if I told him that!

So I formed a little plan...

I'll spy him through the window!

I know, I know... it's not a genius plan, but it's worth giving a shot.

Since I can't look through the classdoor forever. I decided to spy outside the class window.

And I did. But it was very uncomfortable... the grass is just so itchy and I have to disguise myself with leaves...

Anyway, the class started and things is just doing well... I wonder what's Flora up too...

* * *

><p>"It looks like you have a fun time at St. Mystery, Flora."<p>

"Yup!"

I chated with Flora as she rest in bed. The poor girl might sound cheerful, but her fever is not going down at all.

"Where's Evil Luke professor?"

I was just wandering that myself...

I went out of the room and saw Evil Luke holding a teddy bear in his arms. "Do you want to come in, Evil Luke? To give Flora company?"

He went inside in a very ominous way. I didn't even see him taking his step!

I could hear Flora talking. "It's that your teddy bear, Evil Luke?" Evil Luke gave his teddy bear to Flora so she can take a look.

His teddy bear has more stitches than Luke's teddy bear... and am I seeing what I think is...!

"**KYAA!** BLOOD! T-There's a blood stain!"

"W-What!"

I quickly took the teddy bear and examined it. My suspicion was right! This stain smells more like blood than paint... "E-Evil Luke! Wh-"

"That blood was from Master's last victim... Master was really having fun until the blood splattered to my teddy bear. You know what else? He..."

"NO MORE! NO MORE!" Flora shrieked.

"Hehe..."

"P-Please stop scaring Flora, Evil Luke... She... can't stand scary stories..."Flora held me very tightly. I could even see her tears in her eyes.

But... I'm really afraid if what he said actually happened... gulp...

Please make it here soon Luke... For my sake...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Gressenheller University...<strong>_

_"Now class..."_

I could hardly hear anything! The window must be really thick...

All this time I've been watching him teaching and acting just like a professah and can't even know what he's talking about! If only there's a way I can hear clearly...

_"Is this class getting hotter or is it just me?"_

Uh oh! He's coming closer to the window! I hid myself with the tons of leaves I covered myself and hope he didn't notice me.

I heard the window opened and a voice spoke to me... "I know you're hiding in those leaves, my boy..."

I slowly looked up and he was giving me his usual face: half-lidded eyes and a smile that can seduce any woman... (A fact proven by Emmy.)

"I, Uh..."

"If you're interested in what I'm doing... then feel free to do so..." He turned around and walked away from the window. Now I can hear everything clearly ...I have a sneaking suspicion he noticed me starring him through the window from the past hour...

And did he really say the _'is it me or is it hot in here?' _tactic? Like anyone would fall for that!

"Professor... you look really hot in that jacket, maybe you want to... take it off?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing...

"Hm? Good idea Ms. Annabell." I looked through the window again and saw him taking off his jacket very, _very..._ slowly. And he unbutton the top of his red suit.

"Wow... your clothes look so... so... kya~!"

"Kyaa! Professor..."

H-How many girls are there squealing and swooning!

And just then, a very pretty woman suddenly went inside the classroom.

**"Professor!"**

Oh wait, she's the one who collects the paperwork from the other professahs'. The last time I saw her, she shouted to the professah,

_"Give back the paperwork Professor Layton! Right. This. Instant!"_

Except that the professah hasn't finished completing the paperwork because there was a whole stack of it and it was too much. And you know what she did? She ranted him about being rensponsible and why didn't he finish the paperwork when he was given many breaks. Poor professah... he kept apologizing to her but she didn't stop. She finally stopped when I used my secret weapon: The puppy-dog eyes. She really fell for it!

"I hope you've finished your paperwork, professor... Cause I want it now! And don't think you can stop me again! Your puppy-dog eye assistant is no where in sight!"

She eyed the professah from top to bottom. "...You're not wearing your usual jacket... And you're wearing a red suit..."

It was getting hot inside... and it's getting hotter since you got here..." He winked at her...

"J-Just give it back!"

He walked towards her and said in a very silky voice, "I'm very sorry, but I haven't finished the paperwork..."

He paused and took hold of her hand and kissed it. _"...my sweet."_

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

"Wh-! " She swiped her hand from him and blushed real hard. "I-I'll be back tomorrow..."

She turned and went for the door. And then...

_"WOAH! Did you see that!"_

_"Waah! The professor kissed her hand!"_

_"Who could've thought the professor has a devilish side in him!"_

_"He's getting sexier everyday!"_

The room was filled with whispers and a lot of the female students are getting jealous.

"Alright class, that is all for today."

The whole class became silent and went out of the door."Except for you Ms. Annabell, I want to have a little chat with you..."

"W-Why professor?"

"You'll see..."

What happened next was something that gave me chills down my spine...

...He smirked and licked his lips...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! There will be two parts of this chapter by the way. And guess what? I finished this chapter while having a fever just like Flora O_O<strong>

**I was thinking of making another fanfic... But I don't know about the plot yet. I hope this chapter is in your liking! Oh and did you know that Layton has a SON! (In a spin-off game...) His name is Alfendi Layton, but he looks really different from him...**

**If you have any ideas about this fic, feel free to share it with me! And please review! It always make me happy! X3**


	5. A Spy Part 2

"P-Professor?"

I was just watching through the window with cold sweat as Monocle Layton locked the door and looked hungrily at his 'prey'

"Why the trembling voice my dear?"

He started to take of his top hat and put on his monocle..."P-Professor! Y-You're s-scaring me..."

He slowly walked towards her while taking his gloves from his pocket. "S-Stop intimidating me, professor!"

But he kept walking. "Intimidating you say?"

He put on his right glove while he hold the other glove with his mouth...

Finally, he put on his left glove. "I'm not finding your little act convincing enough, _Ms. Annabell."_

"W-What?"

A bloody smirk appeared in his face "I know it's you... the spy that has been keeping an eye on me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Spy (Part 2)<strong>

"S-Spy? D-Don't be silly professor! W-Why would I be a spy in the first place?"

She tried to move back but unfortunatelly, she stumbled into a wall. "Why indeed... that is what I want to know from you, Ms. Annabell..."

"But I'm not a spy profes-"

A finger suddenly touched her lips. With a grin, he said, "Oh come now... do you think I'm foolish enough to be fooled by your ridiculous act? I know it's you, so confess."

That's a bit harsh... Kind of ironic that he's actually the professah's twin.

"F-For the last time, Professor! I'm not... M-Mmmph!

W-Wha-! H-He kissed her! In the lips!

And his hand is fiddling with her button shirt! "What are you...!"

"There are times when I don't act gentlemanly my dear... and today is an exception."

This is bad! Really bad! W-What am I supposed to do! "You'll do nicely Ms. Annabell... But don't worry, _I'll be gentle_."

He licked his lips and started to lean his head against her.

I don't know what happened next... I turned my head away from the heated scene. I don't want to know what he'll do to her... b-but I can't just sit around and do nothing! I need to stop Monocle Layton from... from... doing '_it'_!

I was about to stop him when...

**"DESCOLE! H-He's the one who...!"**

I looked from the window once again and I saw in his him with a very pleasant face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

I could see her frozen and speechless. Her eyes was wide in fear and the next moment, she slumped down and fainted.

"...Descole... _*_sigh*... for all the villans in England why does it has to be him..." Monocle Layton searched her, he found a piece of paper in her pocket and kept it in his jacket.

He looked towards me. "Oh that's right, you were watching the whole thing from there." I can't believe he forgot...

"Don't you feel tired crouching on the ground outside? Come inside."

I have no other choice really. So I went inside ...by climbing through the window.

I looked at the fainted woman "Is... Is she going to be okay...?"

"She will, but it is very likely she won't be coming back here again." He let out a small chuckle.

The room was silent after that. I could feel the clock ticking every second and the wind blowing from outside.

"About just now... is it true? Is Descole... targeting the professah?" I said in a small voice. "...It seems so. But I don't know why..."

Monocle Layton carried the fainted woman and lay her down on the seat where the students' sat. "Afternoon already? It's getting late." Monocle Layton unlocked the door. Before going out he said to me, "Whether you want to tell your dear professor about what happened here or not, is up to you." Then he leaves the room, without a sound.

"Should I tell him?" I kept wondering myself. "It's better not to... I better get back to the apartment..."

I went to the door, but in a moment I looked back to the woman who's now sleeping.

I went out and closed the door. With a secret that only me and _he_ know's of it.

* * *

><p>"Luke is rather late professor..." Flora said weakly.<p>

"Hmm, yes you're right. It's getting late, I wonder where is he?"

I had been taking care of Flora for hours now, she seems to be getting better so I don't think I have to worry about tomorrow. Hm? What is Evil Luke doing?

"What are you doing Evil Luke?"

I could see him bringing something to Flora... Wait, is that tea I smell? "This tea is for me? T-Thank you Evil Luke..."

"But I don't have any tea left..." I whispered to myself.

Flora took a sip and her face brightened. "Yum! This really good!" She drank more of it. From the looks of it, I think her fever has been cured.

"Thank you for the tea Evil Luke!"

This is interesting... I didn't know he can make tea. "You can make tea Evil Luke?"

"I always make tea for Master. The way Master drinks tea... or complimenting me how the tea taste so great... or even when he licks the rim of the tea cup after tasting the tea I brew... it always make my mind go..." I didn't hear the other part of his sentence. He was too busy blushing and fidgeting on his cloak.

I tasted the tea. And it was simply marvelous!

"Where did you get the tea?" I couldn't help but took another sip.

"From home. He brought some in his luggage. I just hope the tea you're drinking isn't poisonous..."

I-It's WHAT!

I started to panic. Flora's face started to turn pale again. But who can blame her?

Evil Luke sat down and playfully swinged his legs as he said in a very cheerfull tone, "Just kidding~"

"D... Don't scare me like that!" Flora yelled.

I heard the door opened and I turned around to look. "Ah, welcome back Luke."

But something is odd... his face wasn't cheerfull or even happy. He looks... depressed...

"Is there something wrong Luke?"

"...It's... nothing professah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh yeah! I got the tea you wanted."

"O-Oh, how nice..."

**_*RING RING RING*_**

The phone suddenly rang. I grabed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_[Is that you brother?]_

It's brother! "Where were you! I haven't seen you this morning!"

_[Ha ha... sorry about that dear brother. But could you come to your office for awhile? I'll be waiting... *BEEP*]_

What... What is he doing in my office?

I put down the phone, I have a very ominous feeling about all of this... But I decided to go anyway. "Luke! take care of Flora while I'm gone!"

"Wait, what! Where are you going professah?"

"Gressenheller!"

I scurried out of my apartment and went to Gressenheller University. But since the layton mobile is in repair, I have to _run_ to my destination. It was already dark. I could even see the full moon shining in the lonely night. And I finally made it.

Gressenheller University.

The gate was still open. So I welcomed myself inside.

As I tried to walk my way to the office, I kept thinking why Luke was acting strange... did something happened I wonder...

I blinked. I was already in front of my office door. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't notice where I was walking.

I reach for the doorknob. I was hesitant at first, but I turned it anyway.

I open the door. A voice filled the dark room.

"I didn't knew you kept tea in your office, brother dearest..."

There he was, my brother. Sitting at the very same chair that I use in work. I couldn't see his whole figure, the only source of light there was is the moonlight, glistening through the window.

I began to ask him questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to investigate... by replacing your absence."

"My... absence?"

"Yes."

"Y-You don't mean... Oh no... no, no, no! You didn't just TEACH my class, ...did you?"

"I'm rather impressed with your class, brother. A lot of them were paying attention to my teachings."

H-He taught my class...

"Please tell me, for my sake, you just teach and didn't do other... _things_ with the students or staff..."

"I wouldn't count on that statement brother."

I... I feel faint... Oh dear... What will my students think of me now!

I stared out in the window with a sigh. The full moon looks rather bright today... almost... mystical... "By the way brother..."

I could hear he stood up. He walked towards me... and his gloved hands started to wrap around me... "I was just thinking... why are still teaching at this pathetic place? Why don't you... work with me...?"

His tone is too silky, yet dangerous... And he was smilling... But in a bad way...

"...What if I say no?"

"No...?"

He restraint me by his left arm and quickly pulled out a hidden knife with his other hand and pointed it at my neck, and whispered into my ear. "Care to reconsider, brother?"

I looked into his eyes.

I don't know if he's serious or not... But who knows? I never knew what was inside that mind of his... We may be brothers, but... sometimes... I felt he was more of my dark side than of my twin...

I was still unmoving. Then, my brother gave a quiet chuckle... "Ha ha... You haven't changed a bit, Hershel..."

He put the knife down and finally let go of me. I was really stiff when he slowly grabbed me. "I've found out who was after you brother."

"You... did?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it to me. I read it.

"..._'Kidnap Professor Hershel Layton from Gresseheller University. Bring him alive to my lair tonight. Should you fail, I will give dire consequences.'_... W-What!"

"I found it on a certain 'student' after class."

"Who was it! Who was the one who wrote that instructions...?"

"...Jean Descole."

Descole...! I haven't been involved with him in three years! Why would he take notice of me now?

"I-I..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't fret over it, brother. If he ever take a more serious action... I'll take care of it..."

I sighed heavily... That sentence of his wasn't very convincing... What happens if Luke or Flora get hurt? All because of me!

"We should get back brother, it's rather late..."

"Right..."

My mind was filled with questions again... I couldn't think straight and I was less alert than usual...

It took me about five minutes to realize I was inside the apartment... "Professah? Are you... alright?"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You look more pale than yesterday morning!"

I didn't respond to him. Luke just smiled with his sad eyes. "Okay professah..." I went to my room... and sat down at my bed, hearing Evil Luke telling scary stories to Luke and the frightened, and cured, Flora.

"I told you not to worry about this whole mess, didn't I?"

"GAH! H-How did you...!"

I was really in shock! I didn't notice my brother sitting right beside me! "What's on your mind?"

"...A lot of things. It's hard not to think about that paper when it's actually an instruction to kidnap me."

"You could always come to my place for safety, my home is rather guarded..."

Yes, his 'home.' Which I call it a mansion instead, full of guards who can kill with one move.

"I appreciate your offer brother but... I want to take this matter by my own hands..."

"Is that so... Too bad, Clive might want to see you again after such a long time." Cilve... I forgot about that... He's over _there_ isn't he? Working as my brother's servant, or as a term my brother uses, slave.

"Well, it's entirely your decision brother."

He stood up and reached for the door. But before he opened it, "Oh yes, I recommend you to skip teaching class tomorrow. Just to be... cautious."

He opened the door, and left. All this drama had made me rather tiring... I decided to sleep early, to keep me more awake tomorrow...

And be ready for what's to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Whew... This took me longer than usual... I'm really in a hurry so I can't say much in here! See you in the next chapter! XD<strong>


End file.
